America x Reader: You and I
by Lilith Love
Summary: AmericaxReader You are a singer at a cafe and you have a huge crush on your best friend Alfred. AlfredxReader I do not own Hetalia, You, or the song in this. (It's You and I by Anarbor)


I smiled at the people in the café. Antonio has been letting my (cover) band play here every week until we were able to get some real gigs. As the band started playing our first song I got into the groove. After songs and songs went by I glanced up seeing my crush and best friend, Alfred, come in with his brother. After clearing my throat I got everyone's attention. "Well, hey everyone but this is gonna be our last song for the evening. I hope you all like it!" I smiled and grabbed my acoustic guitar.

"_Without you, there's no reason for my story  
And when I'm with you I can always act the same  
Forever, yeah if we're together  
We can make it better,_

I smiled bringing in breath.

"_You and I  
We never get to sleep we're up all day  
We're overworked and under paid  
You and I  
We're always stuck in repeat day by day  
Watching time drift away as we burn away,_

I belted out the chorus completely loosing myself in the music.

"_You and I  
We've never felt so right  
That just might be just what I need (to get me through the night)  
You and I  
We're the perfect fit you've got me hooked  
So then I could never never quit, I just burn away,_

My gaze turned to Alfred with his brother.

"_Without you, there's no reason for my story  
And when I'm with you I can always act the same  
Forever, yeah if we're together  
We can make it better,_

I smiled at them but soon stopped when I noticed Alfred flirting with some girl.

"_Oh oh oh-oh oh oh-oh_

_Oh oh oh-oh oh oh-oh,_

Matthew smiled gently seeing my despair.

"_Without you, there's no reason for my story  
And when I'm with you I can always act the same  
Forever, yeah if we're together  
We can make it... We can make it...,_

I quickly pick myself up and continue the song ignoring the American.

"_Without you, there's no reason for my story  
And when I'm with you I can always act the same  
Forever, yeah if we're together  
We can make it... We can make it...,_

I repeat the line glancing over to Alfred and Matthew. IT looked as if Matthew was screaming at the other blonde.

"_Without you, there's no reason for my story  
And when I'm with you I can always act the same  
Forever, yeah if we're together  
We can make it better,_

I repeat this one last time before starting off on the oh's.

"_Oh oh oh-oh oh oh-oh_

_Oh oh oh-oh oh oh-oh"_

As the song ended I caught Alfred staring at me with wide eyes. "

Well goodnight all!" After smiling once more at the people at the café, I retreated to behind the stage. My band mates tried to talk to me but I just smiled politely, attempting to get out of there as quickly as possible. As soon as I hand packed up my guitar and grabbed my bag I heard a rather familiar voice calling my name. Hesitantly I turned around, there was Alfred running to me. "(Name)!"

"Yes Alfred?" Before I can say anymore, the blond American had caught up and held me in a hug.

"I never knew you liked me like that!" The obnoxious boy's grip tightened and I finally realized what Matt must have been telling Alfred. My face fell into shades of red. "And guess what?!"

"What?" I shyly respond my face feeling very hot.

"I like you too!" His broad smile startled me.

"But, if you like me too, why would you always flirt with other girls?"

"To make you jealous, of course!" Alfred spoke with such an annoying 'duh' voice I felt like hitting him.

"Alfred F. Jones, you mean to tell me you flirted with other girls _because_ you liked me?" He nodded his head erratically, that stupid smile plastered on his face. A small smile found itself on my face. I began to grab my stuff again.

"Hey watcha doin'?" He spoke cocking his head to the side.

"I'm getting ready to leave? I kinda have to go home."

"But, the nights still young!"

"Yeah, well I'm tired."

"'K well I'm taking you home!" The loud man grabbed my arm at that, and dragged me to his car. The drive went surprisingly quickly both of us just singing along to the music. Once to my home, he walked me to my door.

"Well thank you for dropping me off," I smiled gently at the American.

"No prob!" Alfred smiled. I barely registered it as he leaned into kiss me. We stood there on the doorstep kissing for a moment before the light started flickering. 'Dang it, Dad!' I cursed him in my head. Alfred just chuckled. "See ya tomorrow at the café, (Name)." I waved to Al as he drove off.

* * *

A/N: Edit~Okay so I realized that half of my story was missing...Wow. Well I updated it so now it has everything and hopefully it won't mess up this time :3


End file.
